


Генератор сновидений

by winni_w



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Напарникам необходимо пройти через зону и выключить генератор сновидений. <br/>Есть упоминания трупов, сюрреализм.<br/>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Генератор сновидений

До генератора оставалось девяносто два часа пешком или четыре часа на машине — это уж как выйдет. За границей Сьюдад Хуарес шла невидимая, но очень четкая линия. Очерченный ею круг составлял в радиусе те же двести девяносто миль. В этом районе творилась неведомая хуйня. Стоило сделать шаг за нее — и глюки наяву прекращались, словно где-то щелкал тумблер.  
— Ну, то есть, идем только я и напарник, напарник и я. И никакой помощи, потому что вы срете кирпичами из-за неведомой хуйни. Да? — Ридус прикурил новую сигарету.  
За столом воцарилась тяжелая тишина. Штабные смотрели на главного — как тот отреагирует на подначку? Снаружи здания пернул мотор джипа, кто-то ругнулся на испанском. Фраза повисла в воздухе и угасла.  
Генерал остро глянул, пожевал губами, явно размышляя, дать ли сосунку по башке или спустить на тормозах. Все равно эти двое шли на верную смерть, и все это знали. Пожалуй, можно и не обращать внимания на вызывающий тон. Героям-камикадзе разрешено почти все.   
— К сожалению, мы не можем дать вам ни бойцов в отряд, ни военную технику, — терпеливо объяснил генерал. — Вы же знаете...  
— Техника ломается, а отряд больше трех человек крошит друг друга в капусту, — выдохнув струю дыма, договорил Ридус. — А мы с Шоном, значит, не нашинкуемся?  
— Говорят, что у вас поразительное взаимодействие...  
— Ага, это уж точно. Взаимодействуем что надо. Да, бро? — Ридус пихнул напарника в бок.  
Тот вернул ему тычок и широко осклабился, таращась на генерала в упор.  
— Дак а чо, нешто не справимся? — сказал он и захихикал.  
Военный вперился в Шона — тот сильно смахивал на психа. На широкоскулом нервном лице выделялись светло-серые, почти прозрачные глаза, и блеск в них навевал нехорошие мысли вроде «у него не все в порядке с головой». Генерал отчего-то очень сильно засомневался в выборе. Он тревожно посмотрел на психолога — тот успокаивающе кивнул. Дескать, промашки нет.  
— Вооружение мы вам дадим, какое можем. Выдвигаетесь завтра, — продолжил генерал, будто и не было нарушения субординации. Штабные, которые поумнее, прятали глаза: такое неслыханное попустительство шефа ставило на этих двоих жирный крест. Глупые прожигали их гневными очами. Но вольные стрелки, похоже, не сознавали, как вляпались, и вели себя словно не на военном совете находились, а где-нибудь на пляже.   
— Жарища, — вздохнул Ридус. — Ну, мы пошли?  
— Вы должны понимать, что вверенная вам миссия... — грозно начал генерал.  
— Ага, — кивнул Шон и повторил: — Ну, мы пошли?  
Генерал осекся, снова собрал рот в куриную гузку, но все же сказал:  
— Завтра в пять утра у ворот.

Выйдя из бывшего гаража, ныне военного штаба, Ридус с Флэнери остановились под брезентовым навесом и синхронно закурили. Мимо них, подпрыгивая, прокатился сухой клубок перекати-поле. Вдалеке в синей дымке покоились горы. В этом городишке их можно было увидеть с любой точки — вечный, неизменный ориентир.   
На бетонном плацу бывшего автосервиса жарились под солнцем несколько бронетранспортеров с джипами. В дальнем углу притулились мотоциклы. Пахло бензином и маслом.  
— Шлюхин сын! — ругнулись ноги, торчавшие из капота одного из джипов. Затем дернулись и вытащили на свет владельца — чумазого мексиканца. В его замасленных руках блестел гаечный ключ.  
— Здорово, Хорхе! — махнул Ридус.   
— О, какие люди! — механик подошел к ним в тень, вытирая руки тряпкой.  
Они обменялись крепким рукопожатием. Ридус молча вытащил пачку сигарет, Хорхе так же без слов взял одну сигарету, Шон выдал ему зажигалку. Какое-то время они стояли в ненапряжном молчании и просто курили.  
— На генератор? — мексиканец прищурился на них.  
— Ага.  
В углу загремела цепью овчарка. Ридус глядел мимо Хорхе на далекие горы. Где-то там располагалась их цель. Как-то они должны добраться до нее. Почему-то выбрали именно их. Хотя на последний вопрос Норман мог ответить — потому что они не были солдатами. Они сами пришли к армейским, когда объявили набор. Явились четверо — двоих быстро выпнули после тестов. Больше никто не хотел терять голову. А напарникам терять уже было нечего.   
— От меня что нужно? — спросил Хорхе, роняя окурок и аккуратно размазывая его по бетону в серую пыль.  
— Пару байков, думаю, — пожал плечами Шон. — Арсенал где?  
— Справа от вас, — мексиканец указал на приземистое здание. — Насчет мотоциклов. Вам что подобрать?  
— Да уж не пластиковые спортбайки со сликами, — ехидно ответил Ридус. — Мы, чай, не на гоночки прогулочные собираемся.  
Хорхе широко ухмыльнулся:  
— Соображаете.

Угрюмый дрищ в арсенале выдал им штурмовые М16, табельные зигзауэры, несколько мешков с обоймами и гранатами. Нагрузившись, напарники вышли в пекло бетонного плаца. Ремни сумок оттягивали плечи.   
Хорхе махнул им с дальнего конца. Пришлось переться к нему по жаре с полными сумками. Дойдя до него, Флэнери со стоном сгрузил багаж на землю.  
— Садюга!  
— И это вместо «спасибо», — фыркнул мексиканец.  
Ридус, тоже поставив сумки, подошел к мотоциклам. Хорхе нашел им неплохие «Хонды» — эндуро, способные ездить как по асфальту, так и по бездорожью. Норман рассмотрел «зубастые» шины, раму с высокой посадкой, красные скаты над колесами. Общее впечатление — похожи на подтянутых кузнечиков.  
— Прыгайте на здоровье, — усмехнулся механик. — Двести пятьдесят кубов, один цилиндр. Семь литров бензобак, то есть отсюда вы проедете где-то восемьдесят с лишком миль.  
— А до генератора двести девяносто, — встрял Шон. — Я чую, мы пешочком прогуляем отличный марафон. Может, канистры? Вон те, по двадцать?  
— А может, сразу на танк сядешь? С прицепом? — подколол Ридус. — У нас еще оружия до хрена.  
— А чо, давайте танк! Где танк? Я же прирожденный танкист, вы меня не знаете! Где мой милый броневой друг, а? Где моя большая железная ласточка? С места не сойду, пока не дадите танк! С трейлером на прицепе! И чтобы в трейлере душ! Горячий!  
— Ну да, помылся, пошел с пушкой потрахался, опять помылся, потрахался, так и до генератора доехал. Молодец! — Норман фыркнул.  
Вместо ответа Шон пихнул его в плечо. Хорхе смеялся.  
— Бале, амигос, канистры я вам дам, но по десять, — сказал он. — Так у вас будет шанс доехать до Альпайна. А там уже начинается Биг Бэнд Парк.  
— Спасибо, друг, — Ридус пожал мозолистую руку механика.  
— Да было бы за что, — вздохнул тот. — Это вам спасибо. Что одни из всех вызвались к генератору...  
— Да чо уж там, — неловко ответил Шон, тоже пожимая ладонь.  
Реплика Хорхе была совсем некстати. Это напомнило, что дорога у напарников — в один конец. Кроме того, дорога опасная и совсем не надежная. Мексиканец и сам почувствовал, что зря ляпнул.  
— Ладно. Бывайте. Я за вас поколдую.  
— Ну, спасибо, дон Хуан, — не остался в долгу Шон. — А чо нам-то пейот не дашь?  
— Да куда вам еще пейот!  
— Клин клином, знаешь. Снаружи — глюки, внутри — глюки, так, глядишь, и сложится минус с минусом в плюс!  
— Сам ты плюс, балда! — Норман щелкнул Шона в лоб. — Ладно, Хорхе, мы пошли.

— А насчет пейота мысль хорошая, — вспомнил Шон. — Ну, или любой другой галлюциноген тоже пригодится. Как думаешь? Вдруг поможет?  
Столбик пепла с его сигареты ссыпался к носкам ботинок. На песке протянулись длинные тени от закатного солнца. Они сидели, соприкасаясь бедрами, на крыльце одноэтажного домика на границе города. Лесенка в три ступеньки выходила на неширокое шоссе в две полосы. В паре метров слева от дома шла та самая линия. Хозяева домика, не выдержав опасного соседства, покончили с собой. На стенах внутри до сих пор бурели засохшие брызги крови и мозгов. Напарники не стали отмывать стены — все равно они здесь ненадолго. Трупы еще до них убрали военные, матрасы выделили от себя — и ладно, на ночь хватит.  
Линия никак не проявлялась — ни мерцания, ни оттенков странных. Шоссе уходило в горизонт к синим горам, все такое же серое с полустертой оранжевой разметкой. А вот дома, которые находились за зловещей границей, отличались заметно. Хотя бы следами от пуль и трупами разной степени свежести. Там пустыми мешками валялись местные жители, солдаты — некоторых явно убила рука товарища. Где-то через три метра кучки редели.  
Напарники не смотрели в ту сторону — завтра наглядятся. Они курили сигареты и созерцали дом напротив. Такой же одноэтажный и заброшенный.   
— Да можно, наверное, пару марок положить на всякий случай, — сомневаясь, сказал Норман. — Хотя я бы не усугублял. Пробовал когда-нибудь по сильной бессоннице принимать кислоту?  
— Не-а.  
— А мне рассказывали. Тот еще трип.  
— Думаешь, там, — Шон указал подбородком, — такое же состояние, как от бессонницы?  
— Не думаю, — буркнул Норман. — Я знаю столько же, сколько и ты.  
— Что ж за генератор сновидений такой сучий, а? — вздохнул Шон. — Откуда взялся? Нахрена? Как эти военные вообще узнали, что это конкретная машина, которую можно выключить? А не, скажем, биологическое оружие, которое влияет на мозг?  
— Без понятия, бро. Без-по-ня-ти-я. Пошли спать.

Среди ночи Норман проснулся от тепла рядом — это оказался Шон, который лег к нему на матрас. Ридус сонно уступил половину. Они оба были тощие, так что уместились спокойно. По потолку медленно скользнула полоска света, как будто мимо проехала машина, хотя никакого шума не слышалось.   
— Хреново мне, — грустно шепнул Шон, прикуривая сразу две сигареты. Одну он тут же передал напарнику.  
— Мне тоже, — вздохнул Норман.  
Они курили во тьме, лежа на жестковатых матрасах и греясь друг о друга. Шон лег со стороны окна, поэтому его профиль различался, хоть и туманно, на фоне более светлого окна. Ридус, лежа на боку, очертил взглядом высокий лоб, слегка горбатый нос и чувственные губы.   
Нахлынула тоска — от предчувствия скорого расставания. Смерть не страшила — в общем-то, жизнь у них была не настолько осмысленная, чтобы держаться за нее. Плохо становилось от осознания, что скоро они расстанутся навсегда. Самый близкий друг, родственная душа, человек, знающий тебя насквозь, — это такое сокровище, которое страшно и тошно терять. Такие вещи не теряют — с ними умирают.   
Потушив окурок в жестянке, Ридус наклонился над Шоном и поцеловал его — очень крепко. В последний раз. Тот ухватил его за шею и ответил — яростно и отчаянно. В последний раз.   
В затяжном поцелуе Норман завел руки Шону за голову и прижал собой к матрасу, налегая всем телом, слегка двигая тазом так, что их члены терлись через одежду. Они соприкасались кожей, плавно двигаясь, воспринимая друг друга всем своим существом. Ридус медленно лизнул шею Флэнери, вдыхая родной уже запах — пот, порох и табак. На языке ощущался солоноватый вкус. Напарник застонал и раздвинул ноги, чувствовалось, что его член уже стал твердым. Норман быстро расстегнул его джинсы и сдернул их прочь вместе с трусами. Шон согнул раздвинутые ноги в коленях, откровенно приглашая. Выкопав презерватив из кармана снятых джинсов, Ридус, спустив штаны с боксерами, быстро надел его на свой член. Шон приподнялся, опираясь на локти, и смотрел, как Норман входил в него. На секунду он зажмурился, терпя боль, но тут же снова широко раскрыл веки. Белки его глаз поблескивали в сумраке. Ридус потянулся за поцелуем, сам входя все глубже и глубже. Шон замычал ему в губы — жаркий полувздох-полустон подстегнул, и Норман резко вошел на всю длину. Флэнери ахнул и откинулся на матрас. Подождав чуть, Ридус двинулся обратно, и снова вперед, наращивая темп, жмурясь от полноты чувств. Все ощущения собрались сейчас в его члене, в тугом проходе, в пристанываниях напарника. Кровь гулко била в ушах, сердце частило, руки, на которые он опирался, подрагивали. Горячее наслаждение пульсировало и собиралось жгучей спиралью в позвоночнике. Норман открыл глаза — и жуткая собачья морда на месте головы Шона блеснула клыками ему в лицо.

Ридус махом сел на матрасе. Сердце колотилось, холодный пот выступил на лбу. Через секунду он осознал, что ему всего лишь приснилось. «Чертов генератор», — он закрыл глаза и лег обратно, но тут же снова подскочил, на сей раз от противного звона будильника. Полпятого. Пора.   
Он потер глаза, включил тусклую лампу и поплелся за майкой, висевшей на стуле у окна. Мимоходом выглянул наружу.  
За окном темно-синее, почти черное, небо цвело мохнатыми звездами. Казалось, ночь и не собиралась уступать дорогу солнцу. У стены соседнего дома под бледным светом луны угрожающе корячился кактус. Мимо скользнула какая-то бесшумная тень. Собака, наверное.  
Тут же плеснул горячий отрывок из сна — жуткая морда и глазища-фонари... Ридус потряс головой и закурил сигарету.  
Шон мирно сопел на своем матрасе, ухом не ведя ни на свет, ни на дребезжанье. Норман, натягивая майку — джинсы он не снимал, — мимоходом пнул его босой пяткой в плечо.  
— Подъем.  
Напарник засопел сильнее. Норман снова пнул, покрепче.  
— Проспишь всю веселуху.  
Шон со стоном сел, протягивая руки вперед, как киношный мертвец, восстающий из гроба.   
— Не смешно, — буркнул Норман. Сев на корточки, он воткнул напарнику сигарету в зубы и поднес зажигалку. С первой затяжкой глаза у того распахнулись, совсем еще сонные и совершенно человеческие, — и тут же сощурились от света лампы. Ридус осознал, что только сейчас выдохнул.  
— Доброе утро.  
— М-м-мпф-хрмф, — Флэнери растер лицо ладонями.  
— Генератор, — веско сказал Ридус и поднялся на ноги.  
— Бля, — мрачно поглядел враз проснувшийся Шон. — А вот так будить не надо. Это нечестно. Мне, между прочим, дерьмовый сон приснился.  
— Мне тоже.

Без пятнадцати они притопали на базу, где полусонный дежурный выдал им по тарелке макарон с мясом и напоил кофе — дрянным, зато от него согрелись внутренности и прибавилось немного бодрости. Они предпочли сесть снаружи, за один из деревянных столов под навесом. На плацу было темно, только светила пара фонарей у ворот и у столовой. Прохладный ночной воздух бодрил и сыпал мурашками по рукам.  
Генерал с чашкой такой же коричневой бурды стоял над душой все время, пока они чавкали едой. То есть он, конечно, сидел рядом с ними на лавке, но все равно давил своим присутствием.  
— Дежурный! — позвал военный. — Тушенку им выдали?  
— Да, сэр!  
— А воду?  
— Да, сэр!  
Генерал, подумав немного, все же проворчал: «Вольно». Солдат тут же смылся в кухню. Напарники синхронно вздохнули, ожидая, что сейчас им начнут промывать мозги патриотической кашей. На удивление, генерал не стал этого делать, а просто молчал, так сосредоточенно глядя в кружку, словно там таился военный секрет. Но лучше бы говорил, потому что тишина нависала надгробной плитой. С эпитафией: «Здесь покоятся два придурка, сердцем благородные, умом безнадежные». Как-то так.   
Шон неприятно скрипнул вилкой по дну тарелки. Отодвинув свою, Ридус заметил, что темень начала рассасываться — фонарь над столом как будто стал светить тусклее, очертания техники — различаться подробней. Близился рассвет.  
Военный, все так же молча, проводил их до ворот, где Хорхе уже суетился у мотоциклов. Под верблюжьими горбами прикрученного багажа «Хонды» присели ниже, но все равно выглядели красавцами.  
Норман с Шоном нагрузили себя оружием и сумками с боеприпасами. Генерал наблюдал за ними. В его взгляде сквозила легкая снисходительность: даже с кучей оружия напарники выглядели все так же сильно по-граждански. До звания солдата еще пахать и пахать, нда. Подкормить тощие фигуры, вбить правильную выправку... Ну да что уж теперь.  
Генерал отвлекся на подбежавшего дежурного. Шон тут же толкнул напарника в бок и, подмигивая, показал какой-то листок. Приглядевшись, Ридус опознал ЛСД-марки. Флэнери порвал листочек пополам, отдал часть напарнику, вторую засунул себе в карман рубахи. Заметивший это Хорхе ничего не сказал, только покачал головой. Едва Норман спрятал полученное, как генерал вернулся к ним.  
Они выкатили мотоциклы за ворота базы, на шоссе, которое вело к намеченному маршруту. То самое, у которого они курили вечером перед сном.   
Генерал, пожав каждому руку, сказал:  
— С Богом.  
И ушел. Мексиканец, молча кивнув на прощание, встал на обочине — вроде как провожал их. На дороге остались только напарники. Сев на мотоциклы, они завели двигатели. Моторы басовито заурчали, набирая обороты. Ридус и Шон не смотрели назад. Их ждал генератор, их ждала полная неизвестность. Границы не наблюдалось, но они знали, что она есть, — и это знание холодило под ложечкой, заставляло подобраться пружиной. Было страшно. Шоссе уходило вдаль. Впереди синели горы. Небо за ними начинало розоветь.  
Ридус переглянулся с напарником и вдавил газ. В ту же секунду взревел второй мотор, и ополченцы-смертники рванули вперед.

Они проехали несколько миль, оставив город далеко позади, шоссе было ровное, словно само стелилось под колеса. Солнце уверенно шло к зениту, спину начинало припекать. Встречный ветер сильно обдувал тело, так что жара почти не чувствовалась, но под шлемом на лице уже выступил пот.   
По обе стороны от дороги расстилалась неприветливая земля. Было ощущение, что сначала ее прогладили утюгом, затем насыпали хлебных крошек и пуха, которые сбились в неопрятные комки блеклых кустов и степного бурьяна. Столбы электролиний мелькали на периферии зрения, ровно отмеряя дорогу.  
Не слышалось ничего, кроме рева двигателя. Рядом корпус в корпус несся Шон. Винтовка, надежно прикрепленная на его плече, торчала в небо средним пальцем. Ридус подозревал, что так же выглядит он сам со стороны.  
Неясно, когда картина вокруг поменялась, но Норман вдруг осознал, что кусты превратились в болезненно искривленные кактусы терракотового цвета, внутри них зажглись огоньки, словно в многоэтажных домах. Небо налилось прозеленью, в его глубинах завихрились буруны, в центре их мокрыми камешками блестели звезды — но звезды ли? В центре камешков что-то мерцало, но на скорости не получалось точно рассмотреть. Небо двигалось и густо дышало искрящимися потоками нефрита и лазури.   
Ридус глянул на Шона. Тот продолжал ехать, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Вспышка шарахнула белым по глазам — и...

Норман обнаружил, что они только что преодолели границу, и даже еще не выехали из Сьюдад Хуареса. Он чуть качнул рулем, чтобы не наехать на полуоторванную руку мертвеца. Вспугнутые койоты разбегались от трупов, неся в челюстях волокнистые куски плоти. Через минуту дорога опустела, шоссе было ровное, словно само стелилось под колеса. Беленые одноэтажные домишки мелькали все реже, наконец город закончился и пошла равнина. Землю словно прогладили утюгом, до того ровной и плоской она казалась. Кусты и бурьян росли редко и неопрятно. Не слышалось ничего, кроме рева двигателя. Рядом корпус в корпус шел напарник.  
Вспышка шарахнула белым — и...

Шоссе шло посреди круглых полей. В Техасе вместо прямоугольников распахивали круги. В центре ставили большой столб, к которому прикрепляли поливальную машину, и она ездила спиралью по полю.   
Сейчас злаки только-только взошли и пушистились зеленым ершиком. Норман понятия не имел, пшеница ли это, рожь — в общем, что-то колосистое. Он обратил внимание, что на столбах в центре полей сидели какие-то странные создания — вроде бы сгорбленные птицы, но от них в воздухе клокотали густые извивы серых теней, похожих на щупальца.   
Немного погодя они выехали на небольшую кольцевую развязку, где стоял большой камень с гравированной доской. Напарники замедлили ход, Ридус прочитал: «Форт Хэнкок». Он перевел взгляд на старые здания времен Гражданской войны. Пока они огибали «ватрушку», один из желтых домов снялся с места и трудно замахал скатами крыши, как крыльями. Провода, протянутые к нему от других домов, натянулись и с треском лопнули. Здание было очень старым, поэтому летело с одышкой, еле-еле поднимаясь над землей. Минуты через две дом устал и тяжело гупнул на землю. Поднялся высокий столб рыжей пыли.  
Блеснула молния — и...

Мелькнул указатель: «Марфа». Это означало, что преодолено уже больше ста миль. Ридус прикинул, что пора бы их «Хондам» начать барахлить, ведь, по идее, бензин давно кончился. Однако байки продолжали ровно реветь моторами. Городок под названием Марфа уже маячил на горизонте белеными домиками с плоскими крышами. Огромная бочка водокачки бликовала на солнце, кому-то посылая морзянку.   
Впереди по обочине кто-то шел. Через минуту они разглядели, что это две девушки с длинными, до пояса, копнами белых волос. Напарники нагнали их и притормозили до скорости пешехода. Поравнявшись с девушками, Норман крикнул:  
— Привет!  
— Хой, красотки! — завопил Шон.  
Девушки махнули им татуированными руками, продолжая идти. Норман заметил, что ноги у них босые, грязные и разбитые — на мелкой щебенке оставались красные следы. Сиреневые платья доходили до середины стройных лодыжек. Казалось, что раны нисколько их не беспокоили — на смуглых лицах сверкали белозубые улыбки.   
— Что ж вы так? Давайте подвезем вас!  
Странные красавицы молча улыбались и шли дальше. Норман не хотел оставлять их одних, так же решил и Шон — и потихоньку все вместе достигли первого здания Марфы.   
Это была большая столовая, обшитая деревом и разукрашенная в нарочитом стиле Дикого Запада: коричневая вагонка обшивки, характерный шрифт вывески. И, конечно, гордый американский флаг на стене, заляпанной побурелыми брызгами крови. Первые трупы тоже лежали здесь, у крыльца, шибая в нос вонью разложения. Рядом с ними валялись пистолеты — не иначе, поубивали друг друга в приступе безумия. Дальше на асфальте, сколько хватало взгляда, валялись еще мертвецы. Картина напоминала Сьюдад Хуарес, вернее, ту его часть, которая попала за линию — тоже следы пуль на стенах и очень много крови.   
Басовито жужжали мухи.   
Девушки остановились, напарники тоже. Одна из них шагнула в сторону, поднимая ведро, стоявшее на земле. Тут Ридус разглядел, что пышные белые волосы у них сплетены — даже не то, чтобы сплетены, а спутаны в один большой колтун.   
В декольте у той, что наклонилась, мелькнула красивая полная грудь. Девушки все так же молча кивнули напарникам и пошли в столовую. Кровавые следы подсыхали на земле. Норман все косился на них, пока слезал с байка и снимал шлем.  
— Они боли не чувствуют, что ли? А как они здесь живут-то, посреди всех этих трупов? — недоуменно спросил Шон, держа шлем на сгибе локтя и почесывая затылок. Ридус пожал плечами, доставая сигареты. Пачка в руке полыхнула белым — и...

Генератор оказался похожим на трансформаторную будку. Зеленая краска на металлических стенках облупилась и пошла пузырями. От будки шло сильное гудение, словно там спрятались тысячи пчелиных роев. Ридус, задрав голову, посмотрел на небо, налитое пульсирующей прозеленью. Теперь ясно различалось, что белые звезды-камешки в центре нефритовых водоворотов были черепами. Где-то человеческими, где-то лошадиными. Выбеленная временем кость мокро поблескивала на сахарных сломах. Из глазниц смотрела непроглядная черная тьма. Ридус протянул руку к дверце генератора, из которой торчал рубильник. Искристая молния вбилась белым ему в глаза — и...

Ридус ощутил, что его член словно утопает в упругом, мягком и влажном. Он раскрыл веки и увидел, что одна из девушек в сиреневом платье лежала под ним, раздвинув ноги, и вовсю стонала, изгибаясь в такт его толчкам. Подол платья похабно задрался до живота. Волосы на лобке тоже были белые. Сиреневые рукава спустились, обнажая великолепные полные груди.  
Девушка лежала на столе, а Норман стоял между ее ног. Он двигал тазом и чувствовал, что голова его в каком-то сладострастном красном тумане. Ридус сжал полные груди ладонями и прильнул к одному из сосков. Вкус тела был непривычным — ни пороха, ни табака, ни даже женских духов, он казался каким-то травяным, как в бабушкиных чайных сборах. Девушка, ахнув, выгнулась в ответ на ласку.   
Краем глаза он заметил, что рядом тоже кто-то стонет и мерно движется. Ридус повернул голову влево и увидел, что его напарник трахает вторую девушку, тоже на столе. Шон вбивался, крепко держа смуглянку за бедра и глядя на Ридуса. Вены на его руках вздулись. Норман нарочно замедлился, задрал девушке одну ногу, чуть-чуть повернув к напарнику, и стал выходить и входить почти на полную длину члена, чтобы лучше было видно. Шон, закусив губу, сделал так же, и взгляд Ридуса невольно сам приковался к влажным розовым губам и крепкому стволу в них. От этого зрелища кровь прилила в низ живота, оставив в голове пустой вакуум. Ридус ничего не осмыслял, в голове только транслировалась картинка члена Шона — влажного, с четким рисунком вен и с блестящей красной головкой. Норман автоматически начал трахать девушку совершенно безжалостно, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит. Напарник рядом, похоже, испытывал то же самое, и его резкие движения подстегивали Ридуса. Вокруг его члена запульсировало, туго сжимаясь в спазмах, девушка закричала в голос. Слева завопила вторая. Оргазм плеснул ожогом, белой вспышкой по глазам — и...

Они въехали в Альпайн, похожий на Сьюдад Хуарес, на Марфу, на все эти мелкие техасские городишки: беленые, приземистые здания, похожие на кубы по архитектуре, цветочки на подоконниках и улицы, полные трупов. Здесь дорога сворачивала на Биг Бэнд, большой национальный парк. Мотор байка зачихал, Ридус тут же сбросил скорость и аккуратно остановился. Бензин кончился, а в привьюченных канистрах не осталось ни капли. Ридус слез с байка и выщелкнул подножку. В паре метров от него спешился Шон, его байк тоже отказался ехать дальше.   
После долгого путешествия сильно хотелось курить. Ридус вытащил сигарету и поднес зажигалку. Напарник подошел ближе, тоже дымя сигаретой, как паровоз. Из-за его плеча торчала черная М16.  
Норман осмотрелся: за их спинами стоял двухэтажный отель с большими витринами на первом этаже. Стекла были выбиты, осколки блестели на солнце. Внутри различались стойка портье и кресла, валявшиеся на боку. Ридус понял, что это отель, потому что вывеска на фасаде гласила: «Отель Миль...». Буквы после «миль» крепко чем-то побило, поэтому они не читались.  
— Ну что, дальше пешочком?  
— Как видишь.  
Ридус осмотрел свое оружие. В черной сумке, которая лежала в багажнике, осталась половина обойм.   
— Шон, а где наши патроны? — озадачился он.  
Ведь им пока еще не приходилось стрелять. На этой мысли Норман вдруг запнулся, в его голове всплыли какие-то смутные кадры: бег, раззявленные зубастые пасти, вспышки и несильная, но частая отдача... Ридус тут же, расстегнув рубаху, приспустил один рукав — да, на плече синел характерный кровоподтек от приклада.   
— Ты чего? — удивился напарник.  
— Бро, ты не помнишь, мы с кем-то дрались? — спросил Норман, застегивая рубашку. — Потому что я не помню ни черта.  
— Ну ты даешь, — поразился Шон. — Вот только что на заправке напоролись на стаю каких-то монстров. Не то гризли, не то гориллы, ни черта не разобрал, увидел только, что у них нехеровые зубы с когтями. Мне этого хватило, знаешь. Мы с тобой еле прорвались к байкам. Пиздец, я думал, тут нам и конец. У нас вообще богато на перестрелки было, а вот с сексом облом...  
— То есть как это, облом? — теперь изумился Ридус. — Мы ж в Марфе двух телок отымели. Платья такие сиреневые, волосы белые... Охуенно трахались. Не помнишь?!  
Шон потаращился на него удивленно, а потом досадливо сплюнул:  
— Ну заебись, такое — и не помню... Сучий генератор. А в каких позах хоть, расскажи?  
— Быстро внутрь!  
Флэнери, не задумываясь, рванул за ним в отель. Осколки стекол захрустели под ботинками. Усевшись в простенке, они выглянули наружу.  
Огромные пауки маршировали к ним с обеих сторон шоссе. Они были размером, наверное, со слонов, их черные ножищи вздымали клубы пыли и заставляли землю содрогаться. Глаза светились красным, а с брюха свисали клочья паутины, в которых болтались высохшие скелеты. Человеческие.  
— Ну ни хера себе, — сглотнул Шон. Голос у него прозвучал как-то жалко.  
— Ты пауков боишься, что ли? — спросил Ридус. Напарник промолчал, на лбу у него выступили капельки пота.  
Ридус задвинул полный магазин в винтовку и выставил ее на подоконник. Блик от солнца, скакнув по стволу, ударил белым в глаза — и...

Вокруг генератора бушевала песчаная буря. Равнина с кустами, далекие горы, небо, Шон — все выцвело до разных оттенков рыжего и терялось во мгле. Только трансформаторная будка была зеленой. Ридус, закрывая нос и щурясь, тянулся к рубильнику изо всех сил. Что-то держало его за ноги. Колючий песок больно бил по щекам и телу. Рыжий Шон стрелял в кого-то из зигзауэра и что-то орал Норману, но он не слышал, потому что уши забивал вой ветра. А тело словно было в вязком дегте, даже просто шагнуть к генератору казалось почти невозможным.  
Через вечность пальцы его дотянулись до шишки на конце рубильника. Песок взвыл и принялся хлестать еще больней. Шон потерялся во мраке. Ридус сжал зубы, адским усилием воли ухватился за ручку — и дернул вниз.  
Щелк.  
Буря тут же прекратилась. Потеряв сопротивление, Норман едва не упал на будку. Шон плюхнулся на задницу, по инерции щелкая спусковым крючком.  
— Тьфу, патроны кончились.  
— А все кончилось, — сказал Ридус, отплевываясь от песка. — Совсем все.  
— Ты его вырубил?  
— Ага.  
Шон прикрыл глаза и со счастливым вздохом повалился на землю навзничь. Он раскинул руки, глядя в небо, и улыбался во весь рот.   
— Смотри, какие облака.  
Норман уселся рядом с Шоном, опираясь спиной на будку, и задрал голову. Да, облака плыли замечательные — белые, кучерявые и на абсолютно чистом небе безо всяких черепов.  
Он вытащил пачку сигарет. Первая затяжка оказалась вкусной, как конфетка. С души свалился огромный камень. Было хорошо.   
Когда сигарета догорела до половины, Ридус услышал какое-то щелканье. Он заметил, что горы на горизонте исчезли. Вместо них зачернела темнота. Потом с тем же щелчком исчез еще кусок равнины. Это походило на осыпание паззла — кусочки отваливались куда-то в пустоту. Еще кусок, и новый щелк, — земля испарялась в полной тишине. Реальность исчезала на глазах. Вместо нее оставалось полное, абсолютное ничего.  
— Что за херня? Опять генератор?! — завопил Шон. Но ручка рубильника торчала вниз. То есть выключена. Они вскочили на ноги, встав спиной к спине. Норман держал пистолет наготове, а Шон, оставшись без оружия, выставил кулаки.  
Исчез кактус в паре метров от них. Какую-то секунду они стояли на крошечном пятачке: рядом будка генератора, сверху — синее небо, под ногами — бурая земля. В метре от их ботинок бурьян обрывался в черное ничто.  
Щелк.


End file.
